


I Knew From the First Time

by lululawrence



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Harry, Banter, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Smut, Public Transportation, Teasing, and that's about all it is, at least i think it's funny so hopefully you do too, lol, sneaky pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: Harry: NICHOLAS I MIGHT CRY THIS GUY IS PERFECTHarry: HE STOOD UP FOR THIS ADORABLE WOMAN WHO REMINDS ME OF BARBAEA TO TAKE JKS SEATHarry: Unfortunately this means I don’t have as good a view of him now BIT STILLNicholas: You’re a horny bastard who needs to get laid. I am not trusting your judgement on men at the moment.Harry: I will have you know I have excellent taste in men, horny or not.Harry: Besides, you’ve gone far longer without getting laid than I am currently at, so whose judgement should we not be trusting, hmm?Nicholas: I don’t like what you are implying, thank you very muchNicholas: But seriously. I’m not going to believe how beautiful this man supposedly is without a photoHarry: Grimmy. Are you implying I should take a sneaky pic for you??Or the one where Harry definitely doesn't take a sneaky pic of Louis on the Tube. Absolutely not. (Except maybe he does.)





	I Knew From the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladyinbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyinbooks/gifts).



> Hiii! I'm so excited for this fic, you guys! It was such fun to write and I hope you love it as much as I do. In this universe, the boys never tried out for X Factor or anything else, so Harry met Nick and Greg another way that isn't really discussed haha But everyone else is still in their jobs just like everything is basically the same as it is in our world now (except Fiona didn't leave her job on the Breakfast Show before Nick announced he was leaving).
> 
> So this fic has been one I've wanted to write ever since the amazing [Ana](http://another-dreamless-girl.tumblr.com) gave a group the prompt back in...November?...of last year and I claimed it and she's been amazingly patient. I'm so sorry that it took me so long, but here's the fic! It's based off her prompt:
> 
> But Louis or harry is taking sneaky pics of the other and when he is leaving he passes him a piece of paper with his number written on it, and says "here, maybe it can go with one of the pics you too" and winks and just leaves hahahaha
> 
> Obviously, this fic needed to be written. haha
> 
> Massive thanks also go to [Mollu](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com) for the awesome beta and [KK](http://catfishau.tumblr.com) for the stunning brit pick. This fic would be a mess without you two and I appreciate you so much for your time and abilities! As always, all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> The fic title comes from "I Like Me Better" by Lauv for no reason other than it was on the playlist I listened to while writing this week. lol Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyyyyy!!!
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Hope". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_hope/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge here.

Harry waited his turn before he was able to get on the train. It was summer and the Piccadilly line was always a nightmare this time of day, but he had his habit of sitting near the end of the train and hoped it wouldn’t be too bad there today.

To his surprise, there was a seat open. He took a quick glance at those standing to make sure there weren’t any elderly or pregnant women who might actually  _ need _ the seat, then scurried over to grab it while it was still available.

Harry locked his phone, Nick was being annoying today and therefore didn’t truly deserve Harry’s attention anyway, and decided to look around and subtly study the other passengers.

Across from him sat several business people, all busy on their phones or reading various papers. Rather boring stuff there. To his left was a woman with hair long enough to go to her waist, the tips colored a vibrant pink. She had headphones in and was subtly bopping to the music. Harry hoped it was Beyonce like her t-shirt displayed. Today definitely felt like a Beyonce day.

Before Harry could take in too many others, the train arrived at the next stop and the rote reminder to  _ Mind the Gap _ played as some left the train before more got on. The shift of people always interested Harry. Some preferred to stay where they were, even if it was standing for more than seven stops when there were seats available. Others sat down and dozed off and Harry was always more than impressed when they were able to wake up in time to make their stop, because he’d unintentionally missed his several times. Yet others constantly shifted as if where they stood or sat wasn’t good enough. Those were the most interesting to Harry. He could never quite work out what their motivation was or why they didn’t want to just stay in the seat they’d chosen.

Harry leaned back into his seat and allowed his mind to wander. He didn’t have long before he would have to rush through the crowds to catch his next train anyway. Maybe he would pull up the book he’d downloaded over the weekend and read more of that for the longer portion of his commute if he didn’t need to shuffle about much on the next train.

The next stop was announced and Harry stood up from his seat and headed for the door. He waited his turn to get off and push through those who were remaining on the train before he made his way through the various twists and turns of the station. His phone buzzed multiple times, probably just Nick’s texts coming through now that Harry’s phone had finally picked up on the station’s WiFi. He would check those once he’d got to the platform if he had a moment.

The crowds were moving slower today than usual, so by the time Harry finally got to the end of the escalator -- he swore one day he would yell about reading the signs and keeping to the right if you were not moving, but today was not that day for him -- he had missed his train. Luckily there was another coming in soon, so he made his way to the end of the platform and pulled out his phone during the wait.

_ Nicholas: Mate, I’m just saying you should give him a try _ __  
_ Nicholas: He has the same taste in ugly shirts that you do and has the same weird sense of humour _ __  
_ Nicholas: What could go wrong, eh? _ __  
_ Nicholas: You’d have plenty to talk about, no doubt _ _  
_ __ Nicholas: Come onnnnnn! Come on, Harold, you old man!

Harry shook his head, a grin growing against his will. 

_ Harry: I told you to give it up _ _  
_ _ Harry: And who are you calling old man? You’re lifetimes older than me. _

Waiting for what he knew would be more than just a hint of indignation directed his way for that comment, Harry smiled as his phone buzzed just when his train was pulling in. He queued to get on and glanced at his lock screen.

_ Nicholas: Wanker! Just you wait, I’m going to tell you off publicly on tomorrow’s show! _

Harry rolled his eyes. What kind of a comeback was that? If Nick was truly as worked up about the comment there couldn’t possibly be anything holding him back from complaining about Harry on national radio today. His shift didn’t end for another thirty minutes.

Harry mentally composed his perfect reply as he found a tiny spot to slip into where he could lean against a divider and still mostly stay out of the way for the doors. After he made sure he wasn’t going to unintentionally elbow anyone once the train moved again, he unlocked his phone right as his eyes landed on the man seated two rows in front of him.

He was in the first row facing Harry, and he was exquisite. His haircut looked like he was working as an actor for Peaky Blinders. The sweep of the fringe, perhaps a bit long for the show, but perfect for this man, rested perfectly against his eyebrows. 

The man looked up from the book he was holding and looked across the train. Fuck, even his eyelashes were perfect. Who had perfect eyelashes? 

Harry began to type in earnest as he observed the man and catalogued his various glorious attributes.

_ Harry: Nick, OMG Nick _ __  
_ Harry: I know you aren’t going to get these until the next station but I don’t even care _ __  
_ Harry: There is a God amongst Men sitting in front of me _ __  
_ Harry: I swear to you, he’s beautiful _ _  
_ __ Harry: His eyes, his hair, his EELASHES!! I don’t understand how one person can be so beautiful?

Harry waited for his phone to connect now that they’d arrived at the next station. Finally the bars showed up and he saw the double check marks show they’d gone through. Harry slyly looked up through his own incredibly sub-par eyelashes to see where Dream Man had gone, only to find he was standing up for an elderly woman to sit down. 

_ Harry: NICHOLAS I MIGHT CRY THIS GUY IS PERFECT _ __  
_ Harry: HE STOOD UP FOR THIS ADORABLE WOMAN WHO REMINDS ME OF BARBAEA TO TAKE JKS SEAT _ _  
_ __ Harry: Unfortunately this means I don’t have as good a view of him now BIT STILL

The checkmarks all turned blue and before they left the station only one message came through.

_ Nicholas: You’re a horny bastard who needs to get laid. I am not trusting your judgement on men at the moment. _

Harry’s jaw almost dropped open. How dare he! Harry was obviously being met with physical perfection and personality superiority whilst on the tube for his morning commute and Nick wasn’t willing to believe even half of it.

_ Harry: I will have you know I have excellent taste in men, horny or not. _ _  
_ _ Harry: Besides, you’ve gone far longer without getting laid than I am currently at, so whose judgement should we not be trusting, hmm? _

There weren’t any new incoming texts while at the next couple of stations, which was fine. Nick was probably actually working, entertaining the nation. Besides, Harry didn’t have any new information for him. He could barely catch a glimpse of Dream Man’s hair from where he was currently standing.

Actually, now that Harry was thinking about it, that got Harry wondering about the man’s height. They looked to be fairly close to each other. It wasn’t like Harry could see the top of his head or anything, but he did look a bit shorter than him. Maybe it was a matter of distance and the fact there were something like seventy million bodies between them at the moment.

There was a large rush of people getting off at the next stop and not that many getting on which relieved Harry. It wasn’t that he was claustrophobic or got anxious around large groups, but when he felt he didn’t even have his own small personal bubble he did start to feel his nerves rise. 

Harry sighed in relief as he looked at his phone to see he’d got more messages without realising.

_ Nicholas: I don’t like what you are implying, thank you very much _ _  
_ _ Nicholas: But seriously. I’m not going to believe how beautiful this man supposedly is without a photo _

Harry rolled his eyes before peeking up and seeing Dream Man had moved much closer to him after the last group had gotten off. The train was sitting at the stop for awhile, so Harry took advantage of having the WiFi a little longer.

_ Harry: Grimmy. Are you implying I should take a sneaky pic for you?? _

Nick responded faster than he had before.

_ Nicholas: Absolutely _ _  
_ _ Nicholas: More than one, actually. We both know that in addition to lovely eyes or whatever shite you spat at me before and being kind to his elders you are a bum man. Prove to me this guy is truly as perfect as you say and get me one of his front and his back _

Harry’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. How the hell was he supposed to work  _ one _ sneaky pic, much less two?

_ Harry: That’s incredibly rude and also a very steep demand just for you to believe your best mate when he sees a fit man _

The train started up just as Harry’s message went through so he knew there wasn’t going to be a response for a bit. Harry looked up from his lashes quickly and nearly choked on his tongue. Dream Man had turned around so Harry could see exactly how perfectly his trousers were clinging to his arse in order to highlight how glorious it really was.

Nick wasn’t lying. Harry absolutely was a bum man and Dream Man was somehow checking off an incredible number of items on Harry’s  _ Dream Man Who Probably Doesn’t Exist _ list without ever having spoken to him. If the man also likes spoiling his mum, loves kids, and somehow after all this also happens to like men, then Harry isn’t sure he’s going to be able to survive.

Well. Maybe with Dream Man’s backside facing Harry he can at least manage a sneaky pic of his bum.

Harry did his best to angle the phone in a way that still looked natural for him to be holding it, which ended up requiring him to shift himself around a ridiculous amount, but he got a somewhat clear photo and then immediately locked his phone.

What had he just done? He’d taken a fucking sneaky pic and not even of a stranger’s face! Of his bum! All because Nick refused to take Harry’s word for how fit the guy was. God, Harry was a fucking idiot.

The train reached the next stop, and Harry only had two more before he reached his destination anyway. He didn’t have much time to decide if he was going to take the second sneaky pic, this time of Dream Man’s face.

_ Nicholas: Or it’s just payment for me being such a good mate. Why not send me a photo of a fit lad? _

Harry was about to fight saying he didn’t want to share the man with Nick should he ever get a chance to do more than oggle his bum and perfect jawline when another message came through.

_ Nicholas: Oh come on! I’m about to do an interview so please just take the photos and have them waiting for me as a reward for being responsible and doing my job, yeah? _

How did Harry have such ridiculous friends? Each and every one of them was a trip. Collette would call and leave the most horrific, rambly messages on Harry’s voicemails where she would ask questions and pause as if Harry’s voicemail was going to answer and Harry knew for a fact he wasn’t the only one she did that to. Niall would force Harry out to drink and force Harry to stay out later and drink more than he should on a weeknight, causing him to almost get fired a month ago for showing up to work still partially drunk. Now, Nick pushing him to do this ridiculous and very immoral thing like taking a photo of an unsuspecting person on public transport because they’re fit.

Just then, the gods seemed to smile down on Harry and tell him the sneaky pic was okay, because Dream Man turned around and Harry had the perfect view of him. Praying for forgiveness, Harry did his best to not bring attention to himself as he took a photo again, this time of Dream Man’s face. Shit, even the terrible lighting on the tube made him look amazing. How was that fair?

Harry went ahead and reopened WhatsApp and loaded the photos into the chat with Nick so they’d send whenever he was reconnected at the next spot then locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket. 

He felt horrible. What made him think he could do this and it was okay? Guilt was ticking it’s way up Harry’s spine to the point where he felt like he might actually be sick when the train came to a stop. Dream Man made his way to the door, but instead of queuing to get off, he turned to Harry and held out a slip of paper. Harry took it and looked up at Dream Man in confusion. 

Dream Man smirked, gave Harry a wink, and then exited the train.

What the hell?

Harry looked down at the paper. It was folded only once and looked like it was torn out of the book Dream Man had been reading. Harry unfolded it and found a short message followed by what had to be his phone number.

_ To go with one of your photos (preferably the one of my face, not my bum). My name’s Louis, btw. _

Harry looked up in surprise and horror, but of course Dream Man was long gone as the train left the station. 

_ Harry: OH MY GOD NICK ITS AN EMERGENCY _ __  
_ Harry: I CANT VELIEVE THIS JUST HAPPENED ITS ALL UOUR FUCKING FAULT OH MY GOD I FUCKING HARE YOU YOY FUXJING KNOBHEAD _ _  
_ __ Harry: WHY WOUKD YOU CONVINCE ME DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS WAS OAKY??

Harry took a few deep breaths when something else hit him.

Yes, okay fair. Harry’s Dream Man, otherwise known as Louis apparently, had definitely caught him trying to take those sneaky pics. That was nowhere near ideal.  _ However.  _ He’d also still given Harry his number and his name despite this fact.

Something warm and slightly giddy began to rise in Harry’s chest. It felt a little like hope. Maybe he hadn’t mucked this up. Maybe he actually had a chance.

Harry typed up a quick message for Nick and sent it right as his stop was read out and he shoved his phone into his pocket along with the piece of paper so he was ready for the walk out of the station and the rest of the way to work. Louis and Nick both would have to wait until later.

_ Harry: You know what, it was a fucking horrible idea and I don’t know why I call you my friend, but you will be forgiven only if you play King Princess during your show tomorrow and dedicate it to me. I’ll explain later. _

__

*~~***~~*

 

Harry loved Thursdays. First of all, they were almost Friday which meant it was almost the weekend. Second of all, he had a late start on Thursdays and he didn’t have to be at the office until noon. Third of all, Thursday night was pub night with Nick and Greg and their whole crew of friends. It was always a fun time but never lasted too late since Nick had to be up so early. 

Of course, this time might be a little different because they were celebrating that Greg and Nick were going to be trading time slots as was just announced that morning. Harry had been warned that there would be more people there than usual but Nick had been so weird about it Harry knew something was up. He just hadn’t known what until he spit his coffee out in the middle of his kitchen in surprise at the announcement.

Harry was happy for them and felt the new time slots would be great for both of them and now the celebration tonight made sense. Harry was still in shock over the news though when Nick went right in and started making fun of Harry.

_ “Well. Now that we have that out of the way and I’m feeling sufficiently overwhelmed, let’s take the attention off of me, shall we?” _

“Oh no,” Harry groaned. He was used to being made fun of during Nick’s show. Nick name dropped his friends all the time, which probably meant fuck all to most people. No one cared who the hell Harry or most of Nick’s other friends were. But this time Harry was not so sure about it.

Maybe Louis was listening. If he was, he would absolutely know that this story was about him. Oh shit. 

Harry picked up his phone and frantically texted Nick.

_ Harry: DONT YOU DARE _ __  
_ Harry: DONT TELL RHE STORY _ _  
_ __ Harry: WHAT IF HES LISTENING YOU DICKHESD

Nick started cackling. He definitely knew Harry was going to react as soon as he started talking about morning commutes and how something interesting happened during yesterday’s.

_ “It seems my dear friend Harold does not want me to tell this particular story, but Fifi, I really think you’ll like it. What do you think?” _

Harry groaned and banged his head on the counter. Damn it, Nick Grimshaw. 

_ “Let’s set the story up. I was in the middle of doing my best to get him to agree to a blind date, right? He wasn’t having it. He was insulting my taste in men and saying all sorts of rubbish things that absolutely aren’t true.” _

“They are true, you wanker,” Harry yelled. It would probably be more effective if he wasn’t alone at the moment, but he had to make do with what he could.

_ “So Harry suddenly starts texting me about how he had found his Dream Man. That is Dream Man with a capital D and capital M, you understand? He starts going on and on about it all, like how blue the man’s eyes are, how perfect his hair is, the beautiful line his pinky finger makes, that sort of thing.” _

“Never said anything about his pinky finger,” Harry mumbled as he sat down to angrily eat his toast and avocado. It was cold by now, considering all the distractions he’d had this morning, but he needed to eat something, especially considering the story Nick was set on telling.

_ “Sounds like a normal conversation between you two, really,”  _ Fiona remarked.

Harry squawked in indignation. Toast bits flew from his mouth as he yelled, “You’re uninvited from all future events, Fiona Hanlon!” Harry didn’t host many events, but he’d be damned if he would allow such a traitor to attend anyway.

_ “Oh, come on! We talk about more than our love lives or the lack thereof! Okay, now we’re going to play King Princess here and dedicate it to Harry because otherwise he might never forgive me, and then I’ll finish my story.” _

Harry stared at the radio as if it could make Nick feel his wrath as he typed another message for Nick.

_ Harry: This song is not enough for you to be forgiven, Nicholas. Your betrayal runs deep and I don’t appreciate it. _

Harry didn’t close the chat window, which was fair since Nick was responding immediately anyway.

_ Nicholas: I’ll buy your drinks tonight as well. Cheer up, it’s great entertainment! _

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes just as his phone vibrated with another message from Nick.

_ Nicholas: You always are. _

Harry turned off the radio and got it streaming on his phone so he could continue getting ready as he listened to Nick’s retelling of yesterday. Harry swayed to the music a little as he brushed his teeth and was picking out his shirt for the day when Nick’s voice returned.

_ “So for those who just joined us, I’ve been talking about my friend Harry and how he may have met the man of his dreams on the Tube yesterday. He’d been going on and on about how perfect the man is, the guy even got up for a granny to be able to sit down, isn’t that lovely?” _

Nick and Fiona made cooing sounds about it and had a short discussion about who exactly should have priority seating on the Tube. Harry hoped it would distract them enough that they’d never come back to the story, but by the time he’d put on his freshly pressed trousers, Nick was back on task.

_ “Well, to say the least I didn’t believe him about this guy,”  _ Nick said.

_ “Why not? Harry doesn’t lie about things like this usually, does he?” _

“Thank you, Fiona!” Harry cried, arms flung in the air with his unbuttoned shirt flapping about his sides. “You’ve been reinstated to the invite list!”

_ “No, of course he doesn’t, but I thought he was just trying to distract me from the blind date spiel, see? So I told him I wouldn’t believe him unless he proved how fit this guy was.” _

_ “How was he meant to prove it?” _

_ “With a sneaky pic, of course.” _

Fiona chided Nick and they went back and forth a little about when or if sneaky pics were appropriate in any circumstance before they had to play another song.

Harry was getting a bit put out with how long Nick was dragging this on. At this rate they weren’t going to finish before the Breakfast Show was over. 

Grabbing his phone and placing it on the window ledge in the loo, Harry focused on making his hair presentable. Usually he didn’t get ready for work like this for another hour or so, but with all the pent up nervous energy Harry was feeling over Nick discussing Harry’s embarrassment on Radio 1 he had to do something.

_ “So, as I was saying, I insisted that Harry prove this guy was fit by sending me a sneaky pic.” _

_ “You know, several listeners have opinions on sneaky pics from the Tube,”  _ Fiona said.  _ “Shall we read them aloud?” _

“No, I don’t want to hear them. It’s too late anyway, I’ve already done it,” Harry voiced aloud, knowing they would do so anyway. Even if he’d texted his opinion, Nick likely would have disregarded it in this case anyway. He had so far.

The opinions weren’t as bad as Harry had been expecting, actually. Several had said if it wasn’t to make fun of the person or posted online that they didn’t really mind it. Of course, others were vehemently against it, which Harry understood as well, but he was glad that not everyone was calling for his head over the incident.

Then again, the listeners didn’t know Harry had done it yet. He sighed and made a face at himself in the mirror. He’d just been standing there, hands coated in argon oil, for minutes now. He should just give up on his hair and sit down.

_ “So did he do it? The sneaky pic?” _

_ “He did,”  _ Nick sounded practically gleeful.  _ “And not just one, but two.” _

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Harry groaned as he covered his face with his hands. “Grimmy’s gonna die.”

_ “Two?” _ Fiona questioned.

_ “I may have reminded Harry he’s a fan of certain part of a person which required a front and back example.” _

Harry groaned again. He would never be able to leave the house. Not ever.

_ Harry: I FUCKING HATE YIU AND AM NECER TALJINT TO YOH AGAIN KNCE YOUVE BOUGHT MT DRINKS TONITHT _

_ “And? Was he fit?” _

Nick began to giggle and Harry hated himself for it a little bit, but he smiled when he heard it. 

_ “The lad was well fit. But Harry was caught taking the sneaky pics!” _

Fiona gasped.  _ “Noooo, was he really?” _

_ “Yes!”  _ Nick was full on laughing now.  _ “He was caught by Dream Man himself! The guy got off the Tube the stop before Harry did and handed him a piece of paper with his name and number saying to add it to his contacts with one of the photos!” _

_ “Oh my God!”  _ Fiona was laughing now as well. 

Harry picked up his phone again.

_ Harry: Aren’t you overdue for another song? _

Harry had barely hit send when Nick wheezed out about needing a song and Ed Sheeran’s  _ Photograph _ began to play. Harry’s best mate was a certified dickhead.

_ Harry: I’m serious with what I said before. I hate you. _

Harry turned off the show and got up. He had his dinner to pack before heading out anyway. After a morning like this he deserved a better coffee than what he’d spat out on the floor earlier anyway.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry walked into the pub completely drenched. 

Maybe he should just go home. He wasn’t really in the mood for Nick, especially after Harry had been debating all day if he should actually do anything with Louis’ number despite Nick’s broadcasting the situation to everyone in the world. And now, on top of everything, he looked like a drenched rat. He wasn’t really in the right headspace to be in a social environment.

“Harry! You came!”

Greg’s smooth voice cheered loudly and it was then Harry remembered. This was a celebration. There was no way he could back out tonight.

“Hey, Greg. Congratulations are in order, I hear,” Harry said as Greg pulled him into a tight hug. It smelled like Greg had been drinking for quite a while and didn’t care that his entire front would be wet.

“They are, my friend. They are.” Greg pulled back and looked at Harry. His smile was wide and his eyes a little squinted. His hair made him look a bit like a mad scientist, probably because he’d been pulling at it all day out of nerves from dropping the news and waiting for reactions to come in. “It’s still weird to talk about, though. Very weird.”

Harry smiled at him despite how serious Drunk Greg was being at the moment. “Yes, well, the Breakfast Show! That’s a big deal! And how long have you been keeping it a secret?”

“Too long.” Greg’s eyes widened and he paused with his mouth open before saying, “You know, I don’t actually remember how long, but it’s been too long.”

“Harold! The man of the hour!”

Greg and Harry both turned to where Nick was walking towards them his arms raised. Both hands had a different fruity drink in them and Nick was shaking his hips as he walked over. Didn’t quite fit the Arctic Monkeys song the pub was playing, but Nick did as he liked. It was part of his appeal.

“I’m not the man of the hour,” Harry argued. “You two are the ones we’re here to celebrate tonight.”

“Well most of the people celebrating us already left because did you know we’ve somehow got old and boring? It’s a weeknight and no one wants to stay out past eight on a Thursday. When did that happen to us?” Nick was standing beside Harry, an over-exaggerated pout taking over his face. 

“I think you forget there’s a few of us that don’t gather until nine every Thursday so that is patently untrue for at least a few of us.”

Greg got distracted and walked away from them to the complete opposite side of the pub. Harry laughed after him before turning to Nick and his smirk.

“Yes, well, because the large numbers have already dwindled, you’ve definitely become the man of the hour all thanks to your dream man and all.”

Harry’s head fell back and he ran his hand through his wet hair. He shook his fingers through it from the roots in an attempt to get it to liven up a bit and dry out before pulling his shirt from his midsection. It was a good choice going with blue instead of white today so it wasn’t completely sheer, but as it was it still more than hinted at his many tattoos. He really should just say congrats and call it a night at this point.

“Yeah, about that.” Harry stood up and pointed at Nick, sticking his finger into his chest before grabbing the blue drink from his hand. “You owe me drinks for like a year and I’m never going to go on a date you set up for me ever again.”

Before Nick could grab it back, Harry took a sip and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Nick’s concoctions were usually disgusting, but this one wasn’t too bad.

“That was Louis’ drink, not yours,” Nick said, frowning.

Harry choked slightly on the sip he’d taken when Nick spoke. He leaned over, his free hand to his chest as he coughed to clear his airways. 

“I’m sorry, Louis? Who’s Louis?”

Blinking away his tears, Harry looked up at his friend and saw Nick wasn’t smirking anymore, he had a wide grin. The same wide grin that always,  _ always, _ meant trouble.

“Oh, you know,” Nick said as he waved his hand at someone behind Harry. “Louis!”

Harry closed his eyes and prayed to every god he remembered learning about in school that it wouldn’t be the same Louis that had been on his mind all day. He opened his eyes and slowly turned to find the perfect nose and an amused smirk on the face of Dream Man Louis before his eyes dragged up and down Harry’s incredibly wet frame.

What. The fuck.

“Yes, you two know each other, don’t you?” Nick continued saying. “See, Louis here had always been part of the invite list for tonight because Greg and I have been trying to find a way to get you two together for  _ ages.” _

Harry spun back around to Nick. “Louis is the guy you were trying to set me up with? You told me he had long hair and was tall and broad!”

“Oi, that’s false advertising of the worst order, mate!”

Oh, God. Was that Louis’ voice? Harry hadn’t realised he hadn’t heard it until the sharp retort that was somehow smooth and rough at the same time. How did he do that? Louis was still talking, but Harry couldn’t take it in because he was just so in awe of the man’s voice and how it gave him shivers. It was high and yet low. Buttery but a little hardened. How could one person’s voice have so many contrasts in it?

“Harry!” Nick smacked Harry’s arm and he reeled back, almost spilling the blue mystery drink as he did before rubbing his arm.

“Ouch! What was that for? Haven’t you abused me enough today?” Harry kicked lightly at Nick before saying, “God, you say you’re my best mate and treat me like this.”

“You weren’t even listening to me,” Nick whined. “I had a bet going with Greg that I could convince you to go on a date with a guy who was every opposite of the type you usually go for. So I described Louis as just that. A guy who normally wouldn’t appeal to you at all.”

“Does that mean I’m your type, then?” Louis asked, smirking at Harry. Shit. Harry was still staring at him.

Harry pulled himself together enough to roll his eyes. “Yeah, as if my attempt sneaky pics yesterday didn’t tell you enough, I’m sure Nick’s entire rant this morning would have finished the deal.”

Louis’ smile softened to something more genuine and less teasing as he reached out with his hand and gripped Harry’s bicep gently. “I thought it was cute, actually. But you’re right, you weren’t sneaky at all.”

“How’d you know about the photo? Like, uhm,” Harry flushed as he struggled for words without outright saying he’d taken a photo of Louis’ arse yesterday. Words were usually a strongpoint of Harry’s, he was quite embarrassed they’d failed him now. “Of your backside.”

Louis laughed with his whole body before he straightened up and pursed his lips in an attempt to keep a smile from his face. It didn’t work. His eyes showed all of the joy he was feeling in the moment. Harry couldn’t regret any decisions that lead to Louis being that happy. Regret in this situation felt wrong, even if it was at his own failings.

“The reflection in the windows.”

Harry covered his eyes with his hand. He knew as well as most that people could see far too much reflected back through those windows. Harry had never imagined how popular porn or racy photos were on public transport before he started paying attention to the reflections of people’s phones. It was equal parts horrifying and enlightening, but he’d not once considered it could be used against him in this particular instance.

“I’m a disaster,” Harry groaned.

“Just a bit,” Louis agreed. 

Harry’s hand dropped from his face and he glared at Louis. “You’re not supposed to agree with me!”

Louis raised his hands before saying, “I already said you were cute earlier! Besides, you’re currently holding the drink Nick got for me  _ and _ I gave you my number yesterday, so the ball’s in your court now.”

Harry bit his lip before squinting at Louis a little. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t scared Louis off yet, if he was being honest. He felt like there had to be a catch here.

“Are you a serial killer?”

Louis’ face scrunched up adorably before he slowly said, “No?”

“Is that a question?” Harry shot back. “It sounded like a question. Are you not sure if you’re a serial killer? Oh my God! Does that mean you’ve killed some people but you aren’t sure if it’s enough to count as serial killing?”

“What the hell? You do talk some shit sometimes,” Louis said with a laugh. “No, I’ve never killed anyone. Ever. Didn’t my giving up my seat on the Tube convince you I was good at heart?”

Harry scrunched his nose as he blushed. Again. “Shut up. You were never supposed to have known about that.”

Louis rolled his eyes before snatching his drink out of Harry’s hand and taking a drink. “Yes, well. Too late for that, isn’t it?”

Harry studied Louis’ face before he decided to clear something else up since Nick had long ago left them to themselves.

“Did you come tonight expecting to meet a potential blind date? Like, had you agreed to it?”

At that question, it was Louis’ turn to blush as he studied his shoes. “Ah. I did know it was a possibility, yes. Greg had quite talked you up and I may have already heard some of Nick’s stories about you since I listen to the Breakfast Show pretty regularly.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Louis once again reached out to lightly touch Harry’s bicep. 

“I told them I might be up for it if you were, but that I wanted to meet you first. See if I thought we could be comfortable and not entirely awkward should we actually go on a date together.” His hand dropped and he shrugged. “I’ve had enough awkward dates, I wasn’t keen for another just because Greg thought we’d get on.”

Harry licked his lips and saw Louis’ eyes follow the movement. He gave a soft smile before asking, “So, have I completely ruined it then? I did just accuse you of being a serial killer.”

Louis laughed again and Harry couldn’t help but smile in response. He really did have an addictive laugh that made Harry want to join in.

“No, you haven’t completely ruined it. Your dimples saved you, as did the tattoo I’m very curious about that takes up most of your stomach. That seems like a good conversation starter for a first date, don’t you think?”

Harry’s chest filled with butterflies when Louis said  _ date. _ “Yeah, it does.”

“Good.” Louis winked again before finishing the drink. “You’ve got my number, Harry. I’ve got to go, I have an early day at work tomorrow, but please text me. We can maybe find a time to get together this weekend?”

Harry nodded before Louis had even finished speaking. Yes. This weekend. Perfect. 

“Yes, I’ll text you.”

Louis handed the empty glass back to Harry before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. Fuck, he smelled of something mouthwatering. Vanilla? Maybe some sandalwood? Harry didn’t know, but he wanted to smell more of it for sure.

“See you soon, Harry.” 

Harry gave a lame wave as Louis gathered his umbrella from the pile by the door and made his way into the rain.

Harry lasted an entire ten minutes before he texted Louis.

_ Harry: Is dinner tomorrow night too soon? _

Louis responded not even a minute later.

_ Louis: I was hoping you’d ask that question. Definitely not too soon. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it :D If you did, please consider leaving kudos and comments, they make me so very happy. Reblogs on my [fic post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/175953994633/i-knew-from-the-first-time-by-lululawrence-harry) to share the word with others also makes me incredibly happy! All reblogs save a fic writer from being blocked. hehe


End file.
